


Gold

by OurLadyOnTheOtherSide



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, Smut, drabble?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide/pseuds/OurLadyOnTheOtherSide
Summary: "You misunderstand, Oswald. I want to worship you, your body, as much as I worship your mind.""Oh."





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year everybody! <3

Oswald’s back is pressed against soft sheets as Ed’s hand travel the expanse of his body. There are two fingers inside of him, working him open, driving him to a state of pleasure Oswald has never experienced before. His head is thrown back onto the pillow below him, his neck open for Ed to suck and bite a purple mark onto it. There’s a popping sound- the lid of a bottle- and then Oswald feels an emptiness in him for a moment before it’s replaced once again. There’s a pain, and Oswald gasps, surprised, slightly in pain. Ed touches a hand to his cheek, gets him to open his eyes and look at him. His expression tells him that everything will be okay, asks if he’s alright, seeks permission to move. Oswald nods, trusting in his partner.

Ed moves, pushing his hips to drive himself further into Oswald. It takes a moment but at last there’s a spike of pleasure that pulses through Oswald’s body, his hands grip the sheets while a moan is dragged out of his throat. Ed smiles above him before leaning back down to capture his lips in his own. Every inch of Oswald’s body feels like it’s on fire, the pleasure spiking through his bones, the sounds that Ed is able to draw out of him. Chants of “Oh, oh, oh, oh” combined with a string of swears, their panting, the creaking of the bed beneath them, fills the air.

 _“I could make you feel like heaven.”_ Ed had said to him.

 _“You have already achieved that, my dear.”_ Oswald had replied, _“The best moments of my life are when I am with you.”_

Things speed up, they intensify. Oswald is very aware of every feeling, every touch. Ed’s hands are the most glorious thing Oswald has ever felt. _Fuck._ Scratch that, _Ed_ himself is the best thing Oswald has ever felt, his entire body up against his, Ed’s hands pulling at Oswald’s hair, the small nips of his teeth into the tender parts of his skin, being so completely _owned,_ being thoroughly _fucked_  by Ed is the best thing Oswald has ever felt.

 _“You misunderstand, Oswald.”_ Ed had said, getting closer, hands touching softly, unbuttoning his jacket, _“I want to worship you, your body, as much as I worship your mind.”_

 _“Oh.”_ Was all that Oswald was able to reply.

There’s a buildup in Oswald’s stomach. All thought, all coherent sentences, have left his mind completely. With Ed pounding into him, the feeling of needing release is all consuming and he’d reach down to touch himself or ask Ed to but he knows Ed wants him to come untouched so he just digs one hand further into the sheets and grips Ed’s forearm with the other. “Harder.” Oswald commands, needing something if he cannot help himself out. Ed obeys, he moves no faster than before but now his thrusts come harder, more violently, Ed’s moaning accompanying each one.

 _“I want to fuck you, Oswald. But only if you want to.”_ Ed’s long fingers had reached under his chin to tilt his head up.

 _“I, uh,”_ Oswald gulped, blinked, then breathed, _“Yes.”_

His nails dig into Ed’s back and he’s not sure if he’s pressing too hard but when his hands slip down, scratching into Ed’s skin, his yelp comes out more as a moan so Oswald doesn’t worry about whether or not he hurt him. There are three more thrusts before his toes curl, before his moan is so strangled with his pleasure that it comes out as a gasp, before he’s seeing stars. And it doesn’t take long after that before Ed is coming as well, one hand gripping his hair what would be too hard if Oswald did not find the sensation pleasurable, the other hand gripping the sheets hard.

They breathe heavily as Ed falls over beside Oswald and he feels so overly _empty_ without Ed. The feeling is quickly rectified by Ed kissing him softly, lips trailing lazily over the rest of his body. Ed places a hand on Oswald’s cheek and asks, “Are you alright?”

Oswald can only laugh and say, “Oh Ed, I’m _wonderful_.”

**Author's Note:**

> (The title is named after Eurielle's song "Gold" cause it made me think of these two)


End file.
